


Stealing Flowers

by ThatBrokenFangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBrokenFangirl/pseuds/ThatBrokenFangirl
Summary: “Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant a flower theft” and im trying to figure out how to break it to you that were on our way to a graveyard.”





	Stealing Flowers

“Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant a flower theft” and im trying to figure out how to break it to you that were on our way to a graveyard.”  
We arrive and I see you sitting on your gravestone, swinging your legs back and forth while humming your favorite song. You look up and smile at me as I approach, your light eyes shining in the dusk. I feel a sad smile tug at my thin lips. It has been exactly five years and seven days you died, some drunk idiot crashed into you while driving. The man next to me gives a sorrowful smile filled with understanding. I walk over to you and set the flowers at your swinging feet as you look up at me, eyes filled with joy and love. As a single tear flows down my cheek you reach up to try and wipe it away, then slowly fade as the sun finally sets. I promise to visit again soon as the old man and I walk away. A few days later i go back to visit you, the man comes from his house and hands be a bouquet of flowers. I dont have the heart to tell him I am dead as well.


End file.
